


Staying Up After Hours

by tacha_bacha



Series: Fluffy Evak Drabble [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, if you thought that you've read enough fluff already then oh buddy olde boy think again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: This definitely happened, don't question me :P





	Staying Up After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> This is actually my first ever headcanon I ever wrote, thanks to my friend @sweetevak on tumblr!
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

Okay so since Isak has the biology mock exam coming up, he’s currently staying up after hours in their living room, sitting on the floor so that he can write on their small, yet sturdy Ikea coffee table to go over that the mitochondria is the power house of a cell.

Even has had another long day at school and insists that Isak comes and cuddles with him before he goes earlier to bed than usual. Isak is tempted, but he doesn’t want to let Sana know that she’s getting way ahead of him in class,

but Even is having **none** of it,

and is craving Isak’s little tiny random smiles of happiness and his eskimo kisses, so Even goes into their living room, moves the table and plants himself face to face with Isak, giving him a serious, adult-like stare whilst Isak stares back at him in awe (not at all slightly turned on by the upper body strength Even has


End file.
